You'll Never Know
by Fiyazawrites
Summary: With every passing day, they took one step closer, closer until their hearts were finally connected. /Sasusaku/canon verse/ post-the last.
1. Next To You

**YOU'LL NEVER KNOW**

* * *

The atmosphere was comforting, the relatively cool wind was a proof of winter being on its way. The citizens were cheery and optimistic, probably due to the recent change in the temperature. Another peaceful night in a peaceful village. Majority of the population could be seen on the roads, in the warm coffee shops or at the dango outlets and the all time famous ichiraku ramen, too was surrounded by a bunch of inhabitants for the hero of the village was treating his rival after his return from his journey.

A mob of young girls was circling the place where the two best friends were sitting and enjoying their meals. One was the ever popular blonde, the student of the current hokage and the other was a previous S-class rouge with some rare stunning features. His long bangs were covering his left eye and his form was covered with a brown cloak.

The Squeaks made by the teenage girls could be heard loud and clear and without a doubt, it was annoying the last Uchiha.

For a moment, he regreted coming back to his village but at the same, felt happy that the villagers were ready to accept him again. They were not despising him, they were not loathing him. Deep down, he felt satisfied and for a second, he was proud of helping the helpless during the war.

He twirled some of the ramen in his chopsticks and looked over at the blonde, who seemed to have finished yet another bowl. A smile appeared on his face while recalling their memories as genin.

 _Had they always been this way?_

''You didn't change, did you.'' A sigh escaped his lips as he stated his comment.

''One can't just forget the delicious taste of ramen.'' Naruto grinned.

''You sure are popular now.'' he said, looking over at the crowd surrounding them.

''Someone has to compete you.'' he shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

''Hn.''

The raven haired avenger continued with his meal but in his heart, he felt something missing. He felt as if his heart was somewhere else as he dropped his chopsticks. He looked over his shoulder and took a look at the squealing fangirls. He was reminded of a certain pinkette and a smile crossed his thin lips.

''Are you worried about Sakura-chan?'' Naruto's voice caused him to focus on his companion and he nodded in refusal. ''She's at the hospital probably. She's been very busy lately, that's why you haven't met her yet.''

He was probably the only person who could read the mysterious avenger like an open book but little did Naruto know, she was the first one to welcome him, The first one to embrace him and the first one he got to see as soon as he stepped inside the village under the cover of the dark night.

But it was true that he didn't get to see her again and that he was missing her presence. He have never had ramen with Naruto without Sakura by their side before.

Finishing the meal, he stood up from his stool and thanked the ramen guy.

''where to?'' Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised.

''Home.'' he stated before walking away.

''See you around!''

It was difficult for him to get through the crowd of youngsters, who were literally throwing themselves on him, but he made it out in one piece. He raised a hand as 'goodbye' to Naruto and started walking to his right, which Naruto knew, wasn't the road that led to his house.

* * *

A breath escaped her rosy lips as she finshed her final survey at the hospital. Signing the very last pages of the file in her hands, she took one last look at her compound as she placed her white coat on a shelf and turned off the lights. Locking the door, she encountered Shizune, a black haired medic and a good, old friend of hers. Shizune smiled at her as she approached the rosette from afar and the medic waved a hand at her in response.

''How is it going, Sakura?''

''The patients seem to be doing fine.''

''I didn't mean that! it's about Sasuke-san. He's back from his journey, I've heard it from the rookies, How is it going between you two?''

A part of her felt guilty for not being able to be with him for two days but at the same time, she felt happy by remembering the night they spent talking as soon as he returned. She had never been that happy before that day.

Uchiha Sasuke came to see her, she was the first one to greet him, the first one he met, the first one he talked to. She felt blessed. She felt _satisfied._

''Um, well.'' her cheeks started burning up but she successfully hid the blush under the cover of a smile. ''I guess, fine.''

''I hope he stays longer this time.'' the black haired medic patted her back.

''I-Its dark, I should be going now.'' Sakura stated, nervous and embarrassed at the same time.

''Good luck! and good night!''

''Good night.'' smiling, the pinkette started walking towards the exit of the building.

* * *

The first thing she felt after stepping out was the cold wind that she enjoyed a lot. Thankfully, she was wearing a warm, red sweater thus preventing herself from shivering. She stayed on her spot, just enjoying every second of the contact her skin made with the wind and all she wanted was to enjoy a hot cup of coffee as soon as she got home.

''Sakura?''

A very familliar, soothing voice entered her ears and she immediately faced the direction of its origin. The raven-haired man, _she loved so much_ , was standing only some metres away from her, having his usual stoic expression on his face with his eyes fixed on his former team mate.

''Sasuke-kun?- what are you doing here, at the hospital? do you need something?'' an expression of worry was radiant in her emerald orbs as he nodded his head, no.

''I was just passing by. Its late, I'll walk you home.'' He stated and started to walk.

Sakura followed him from behind and caught up to his pace, walking side by side with him. A warm smile, _that he missed so much_ , was decorating her soft features and even though he didn't show it, his heart warmed up.

''How have you been, Sasuke-kun? Have you met Naruto?''

''Hn. I was at ichiraku with him just now.''

''That Idiot. He doesn't think of anything but ramen, even after being married for a long time now.'' she sighed.

''Hn.'' he smirked at the realization of how much of a grown up his rival was now. Imagining a matured, married Naruto was something he had never thought he would see.

''You really missed his wedding, Sasuke-kun. He was acting all high and mighty!'' she chuckled as she was reminded of when Naruto came running to her saying how he was going to get married and how he defeated Sasuke in this game. ''He's finally grown up.''

''That dobe. I still can't imagine him married.'' nonchalantly, he stated.

She laughed at the thought of weird, little Narutos running in the streets of Konoha and Naruto running after them.

She didn't realize _when_ she reached her little apartment and entered the building. Taking the stairs, she stood at her floor and looked over at Sasuke who could now be seen clearly under the lit lights. His deep, onyx eyes were visible to her and she felt longing to look into those eyes of him, to get drowned in the deep, dark sea that once made her fall for him.

Wanting to spend some more time with him, she offered him to stay for a while and he nodded his head, accepting her invitation, after a moment of thinking.

As much as he tried to deny it, he wanted to talk to her, to spend time with her, to stay with her. Even if it were for a second. For she was the reason why he came back. He knew even if everyone else rejected him, his best friend and the girl next to him were sure to welcome him with open arms. And he was grateful to them, with all his heart.

They entered the little apartment and Sasuke took a good look at her small house. The place where she lived. The place where she stayed, waiting for him to return.

A table was placed, at a distance from the entrance. At the right side of the table was the living room, he assumed- and most likely, the place where they spent _that_ night talking and the place where Sakura fell asleep. At the left was the kitchen and the bedroom door could be seen. The room where he had left her sleeping.

A picture of Sakura with her parents, another picture of the medic with her blonde rival, Ino and a picture of her with Naruto was fixed on a wall. His heart skipped a beat and he was overwhelmed with emotions as his eyes caught sight of their team 7 genin photo which was placed with a lot of care on a small table, beside a vase of golden daffodils.

 _Just how much did she care for them?_

 _How much did she care for him?_

''Make yourself comfortable, Sasuke-kun. I'll go make some hot coffee.''

Sakura's melodious voice brought his mind back from wandering as he nodded and watched as she disappeared in her bedroom.

He carefully walked over to the couch in her living room and removed his cloak since her appartment was warm enough to save him from any cold.

After a few minutes, she came out of her room and saw the former avenger sitting on her couch with his eyes fixated on her. She had changed into her casual green shirt and white pants after washing her face and refreshing herself. She gave him a smile as she proceeded to the kitchen to prepare two mugs of hot, delicious coffee.

He watched her back as she prepared for her task. How she had grown into a fine, young woman, he could hardly imagine. The silly, little twelve year old Sakura was now the strongest kunoichi of the world, walking in the footsteps of her mentor. He wondered how a woman could change as much as she did.

Naruto wasn't the only one that matured, after all.

After preparing two white mugs filled with coffee , she walked over to the Uchiha and offered him a cup, which he gladly took.

Taking a seat at a comfortable distance from him, she watched him take small sips of the liquid as she did the same.

''Um, how long will you stay, Sasuke-kun?''

''A month probably.''

''I see.''

A saddened expression ruled her face but to not look so upset she replaced it with a forced smile. Al least she could spend the little time he had with him.

''You're over working.''

His comment brought her out of her thoughts as she took his words in.

''Eh?'' came out of her mouth, involuntarily.

''At the hospital. I can sense you low on chakra.'' His expressions were as impossible to read as ever.

''Rookies are going on missions and coming back injured.'' she stated, rubbing her head and chuckling. ''I can't just leave them be, can I. I'll be back to normal after a good night's rest.''

''Don't overdo anything.''

She awkwardly smiled at him and couldn't figure out if he was ordering her or advising.

The rest of the time was spent with Sakura telling him about stories from Naruto's wedding and how he invited the whole village and made Hinata nervous and how she and Ino fought to buy a gift for them. She told him about Shikamaru and Choji dating girls from other villages and about Ino's engagement to Sai.

Sasuke just looked at her the whole time, taking in the _changes_ that took place in his absense. After she stopped talking, they stayed in a comfortable silence for a while until he realized how late it was and how tired Sakura might be.

''Its late. I should be leaving now.'' he stated standing up from his place.

''Y-Yes.'' she said while standing right after him and walking him to the door.

Opening the door for him, much to his surprise, she gave him another one of her genuine smiles which only he received from her.

''See you again, Sasuke-kun! Good night.'' she waved her hand as he stepped out.

''Hn.'' smirking, he raised his hand and minded his mere way.

* * *

The winter in Konoha was on its peak. The change in the clothing of the residents and the newly opened spots of hot chocolate was the proof of it.

A dark-haired avenger and a heroic blonde could be seen sitting in one of those spots along with the Yamanaka-to-be artist and the blonde Yamanaka herself, enjoying the cold breeze and the hot mugs of coffee.

''Hey traitor, how are things going on between you and her?'' Sai stated with one of his characteristic smiles.

The coffee got caught in the throat of the Uchiha as he glared at the source of the voice.

''Ne Sasuke, I was also wondering after you didn't go back _directly_ to your house that day.'' the blonde raised his eyebrow in suspicion, receiving another glare from the Snake sannin.

''Sai, you didn't mean the forehead, did you?'' the heiress of the Yamanaka joined the conversation.

''Indeed. I saw him leaving her apartment at night, two days ago.'' Sai explained.

''Sa-su-ke.'' Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sole Uchiha survivor earning an eye roll from him.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' he justified, nonchalantly.

''So you didn't go to the hospital and waited for her for two hours and picked her up and walked her home?'' Fakely heart-broken, the Uzumaki said.

''Are you stalking me?'' Sasuke eyed him, intensely, sending shivers down the spine of the blonde idiot.

''So you did go to her apartment.'' Ino winked. ''Keep it up, Sa-su-ke.. kun.''

Irritated, Sasuke stood up from his stool and left the small cafe. Leaving three suspicious ninjas behind.

''were you really trailing him, Naruto?'' Ino raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

''I was suspicious when he suddenly left ichiraku's when I mentioned Sakura-chan.'' Naruto explained.

Three different looks were exchanged among the trio before they started to laugh their hearts out.

''The traitor really is interesting.'' the laughing artist said between chuckles.

* * *

He paced back and forth as he waited for the kunoichi- standing in the dark, near the hospital of Konohagakure she worked in. It had been three hours since he came to pick her up and she was no where to be seen. His pace quickened and his patience was minimizing with every passing second.

His eyes caught sight of the well-known medic, Shizune and he silently approached her from behind.

''Hey?'' he questioned making her jump and break the conversation she was having with a young medic. Turning around she hid her surprise and raised an eyebrow with a smile decorating her features.

''How can I help you, Sasuke-san?''

''Have you seen Sakura lately?'' he asked with his usual expressionless face.

''Um..'' she placed a finger on her chin. ''She didn't come to the hospital today -You should check her house.'' she suggested.

He nodded and turned around to the direction of her home. So many thoughts running in his mind,

worry,

suspicion,

panic.

He quickly barged into the building and knocked her door. Getting no answer, he decided to break through it but got even more trepidatious when he found out her door unlocked. In a second he entered inside and found out her place to be a disaster.

''Sakura?'' he called out as he started to walk further into her house.

Dishes were left dirty in the sink, used coffee cups were placed on the table, clothes were scattered on the couch and the small table of her living room was messed up with scrolls and medical books.

Fear ran through every nerve of his body and he quickly entered her bedroom, without knocking.

What he found out, made his heart ache and his mind confused.

She was laying there on her bed, with tissue papers scattered around the whole room. Her study table was decorated with heavy books and the whole scene was a mess. Her body felt lifeless and pale and she seemed barely conscious.

He slowly kneeled down beside the bed and placed a hand on her forehead.

 _She was cold._

Her heavy eyelids tried opening themselves but all she could do was mutter little nothings. Her eyes took a glance of his face before closing once again. He looked at her with such a tender expression that he might have never shown before.

Standing up, he walked out of her room and to the kitchen to grab a bowl of warm water and a piece of cloth. Sitting by the side of her bed, he started the healing process he knew he was incapable of doing.

As he placed the wet cloth on her forehead, he was reminded of the time when he was unconcious in the forest of death and she tried to heal him even when she knew she couldn't. He remembered that pink spark he would see everytime he tried to open his heavy eyelids. A piece of his heart pained at the memory and he tried to concentrate his attention to the sick girl.

How ironic that she learnt to heal the injured with the green chakra and mend broken hearts with the emotion called love and all he was still capable of was hurting and causing pain.

''S-Sasuke..'' she whispered as she tried to open her eyes again, but failing to do so, all she could do was mutter what she needed.

He softly pulled her hair away from her forehead and massaged her scalp, in a way that told her that he was there for her. A small smile appeared on her face as he kept on rubbing her head.

''I'm here. Don't worry.'' he whispered.

* * *

She opened her eyes and felt so much better than before. It felt as if her body was stronger than ever and her mind and heart felt light and relieved. She sat up on her bed and tried to take in her surroundings. The room was cleaner than she had remembered and a very familiar chakra could be sensed.

She slowly got off the bed and walked out of her bedroom only to find the mighty Sasuke Uchiha in the kitchen, _Cooking_.

''S-Sasuke-kun?'' her eyes shot opened as she saw him in her _kitchen._

She knew she had felt him around her all the time she was unconscious like when she would shiver at night, he would let her hold his hand or when she would try to speak, he would softly rub her cheeks or place his warm hand on her forehead or when she would try to call out his name, he would either peck her knuckles or mostly her forehead. Even though they were mere blurred images, she was sure about him being there for her.

To hold her.

To heal her.

He was finally there for her after two long years of waiting. He had finally kept his promise and he had finally returned _home._

''what are you doing here? go to bed. You're sick.'' he stated with his usual stoic expression.

''I'm fine now. What are _you_ doing?''

''That doesn't concern you.''

''Um, you are in _my_ kitchen?'' she reminded him.

He sighed at her stubbornness and proceeded to where she was standing.

''w-wha-'' she protested as he held her up on his shoulder using his lone arm, holding her frame tightly.''p-put me d-down!''.

He gently placed her on the bed and brought up the covers to her neck.

''You're staying here.'' he said and left the room with a shocked Sakura behind.

She did as she was told to and stayed still until he got back with a tray of breakfast. She kept her gaze firmly on him, not moving a single inch and saw as he sat on the other side of her bed.

''How long have you been- I mean- here, Sasuke-kun?''

''Here. Eat it.''

He completely ignored her question and left the room after handing over the tray to her. Pissed, she didn't say a word and quietly ate the food as the growling of her stomach was a proof of her hunger.

* * *

It was noon and time for her to leave for work. She grabbed the necessary medical books and her stethoscope. Changing into her usual clothes, she aimed to get to her destination as soon as possible since she hadn't been there for two days due to illness.

''where do you think you're going?'' a tall figure blocked her path.

''To- work.'' she said, matter-of-factly.

''No, you're not.'' he said taking away the books from her hands. ''You need to rest.''

''B-But, I haven't gone to the hospital for two days!'' she protested.

''Because you were sick.'' he said with his back in front her. He placed the books on the table before turning around and facing her.

''I'm fine now. I'm not a baby I can take care of myself.''

He could now see a fire burning in her eyes and the scenes from the night two days ago flashed in his mind. How she was trembling and telling him to not go in her sleep. How she was squeezing his hand everytime she felt cold. How he would have to comfort her and rub her back and hug her. How tears were escaping from her eyes and how he would wipe them away. How she slept that night holding his hand near her heart from where he could clearly feel her heartbeat. Her raging heart beat.

He grabbed her hand gently and turned around, hiding the saddened expression on his face and leading her to the previous room.

''You can't go.'' he said in a voice that made her heart ache. It was the same way he whispered _thank you_ in her ear, two years ago and she was left speechless.

* * *

She brought up the covers to her face, trying to save herself from the cold. Her feet were icy-cold and so were her hands. Hugging the pillows tightly, she crawled into a small ball in attempt to feel warm but nothing helped at all. She suddenly thought about Sasuke, who was sleeping on the couch. Thinking he might be cold as well, she decided to check on him and slowly got off the bed.

The wooden floor felt even colder but nothing stopped her from knowing about his well-being. She took small steps until she was finally out of the bedroom. Carefully walking upto where he was, she stopped in her tracks as she saw him laying on the couch with his arm under his head and a thin blanket barely covering his body. She felt a tear escaping her eye as she ran back to her room to get her own, warm blanket for him.

She covered him properly upto his chest and sat down on the cold floor. The cold didn't bother her anymore but the actions of the last Uchiha.

Why was he even here?

Why did he act _different?_

Why did he even care?

She couldn't get to the conclusion as she drifted into a peaceful sleep, taking in his bewitching scent and letting her mind wander.

At least he was _finally_ with her.

* * *

As he felt something cold yet soft touching his body, he tried opening his eyes. Sure it wasn't too pleasing after not being able to sleep for two days. As soon as his eyes caught sight of something pink, a certain face appeared in his mind. _What if she were with him right now?_ he shot open his eyes when the 'realization of no longer being on the journey' hit him.

Seeing her head down and her _naked_ legs n' her sleepy face and feeling the coldness of the room, he immediately brought her upto his chest and covered her with the blankets.

Over flowed with emotions, he was reminded of their night spent alone in the hospital after the war and how she always cared for his comfort even when _she_ was suffering. She had always been this way and he had always caused her pain.

 _Just how much she had tolerated him._

 _How much she had endured the pain._

 _How much she had loved him._

Guiltridden, he brought her closer to himself and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before whispering 'goodnight' in her ear.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 **A/N:** My goal with this story is to show some of their moments from when Sasuke finally returned at the age of 19 or 20. (I've also written a story _returning home_ about it, It'll help you if you read it first. But it ain't exactly a sequel).

I wanted it to be a oneshot but the words were exceeding the limit. Its going to be three or four chapter long. Approximately 15k words. (at least that's what I plan to do. xD)

Different sides of Sasuke are shown which only Sakura could see. It will have some team 7 moments as well and probably some SaiIno, too.

I hope you'll support this story.

Any review or suggestion is highly appreciated.


	2. Don't Let Me Go

**YOU'LL NEVER KNOW**

* * *

The cold blowing wind, light snow flakes falling and the solidified descending leaves were the only sources of sound in the almost empty streets of Konoha. Obviously, not everyone liked the cold as much as the pink-haired skilled kunoichi did. And the proof of that was her decision of inviting her former team mates to ichiraku in the freezing temperature. Ichiraku, evidently, was the plan of none other than the hero of the village, Uzumaki Naruto and her brother-like best friend.

The artist and the former avenger were already waiting at the spot when the rosette came along with the Blonde jinchuriki.

''I'm sorry guys. Kakashi-sensei couldn't come and captain Yamato is on a mission outside the village.'' The disciple of the former hokage said.

''Its fine.'' Sai offered one of his usual smiles, which were no longer fake. ''But, wasn't a warm, tea or coffee shop better?'' he said, rubbing his shoulders. ''Its cold here.''

''Blame Naruto.'' she pointed at the grinning Uzumaki.

''Ramen is just the best!'' he rubbed the back of his head.

''No, you are just obsessive, Naruto.'' Sai smiled, this time fakely.

''Oh shut up! wanna fight?!'' Naruto fisted his hands.

''OH NO YOU DON'T.'' Sakura punched his head like the olden days. A dreadful aura radiating from her.

Sai gulped in and Naruto rubbed his head while Sasuke kept his gaze on the scene.

 _wasn't that familiar?_

The four of them settled on the stools, side by side, with Sakura in between Sasuke and Naruto and Sai beside Naruto. All of them ordered their desired flavour and waited for their meals to arrive.

''Isn't this nostalgic!'' Sakura clapped her hands, smiling sincerely.

''You're always busy, Sakura-chan. That's why we don't do it often.'' Naruto stated, a saddened expression decorating his face.

''I'm sorry, Naruto but I can't just abandon the patients, can I?''

''He's right. You're too busy to even take care of yourself.'' Came out of the corner from the usually quiet Uchiha.

''Um, -yeah..'' she hesitated, chuckling nervously.

A blush appeared on her face which didn't leave unseen by the onyx eyed avenger and he couldn't help but remember the time they spent together during her _sickness_. It was as if they were an official couple as they slept together for two days after she caught him cold on her couch and even if it was a fainted memory, he knew they had at least cuddled- to save themselves from cold, that is. He was reminded of the time when she would smile at him in the morning and he would prepare breakfast for his _friend_. But obviously, the hospital didn't like it and she had to work after two days from _then._

 _But the good times couldn't last long, could they?_

''Did something happen to you, Sakura-chan!?'' a worried Naruto asked.

''I caught cold.'' she broke out of her thoughts.

''That explains why I saw the traitor entering your apartment last night.'' Sai stated.

''The trait- Sasuke! what!?'' Naruto screamed at the fact.

Sakura's face was painted crimson red and all she wanted was to hide somewhere due to the glares Naruto was giving them. Sasuke's blood was boiling and it took every last nerve of his body to not kill the black haired creep.

 _who was he to be on a team 7 's lunch anyway._

''Um, excuse me?'' An unfamiliar voice prevented the fifth great ninja war from happening and four pairs of eyes looked at its direction. ''S-Sakura-san!?'' said the stone ninja clad in his chunin uniform.

''Y-You!?'' said Sakura, shocked.

It was the same lover boy from before who had confessed his love for the pink-haired medic. Sure, then was a war going on so she couldn't talk to him properly and she had rejected him. He didn't come to talk to her again and she wondered why he was here this time.

''Um, do I know you?'' said a confused blonde.

''Oh you are Uzumaki Naruto, right!? Its good to see you. Um, I'm here on a mission and just wanted to know the direction to the hokage's office. I'm lost- I think.'' he said offering a hand shake to Naruto which he gladly accepted. ''Sakura-san just-happened- to be here.-I didn't expect to see her here.'' a blush was evident on the face of the stone-nin and he failed to notice the daggers a very pissed Uchiha was digging in his head.

''So how have you been?'' Sakura asked him in her usual cheerful voice.

Sasuke's glare shifted to the rosette and he couldn't figure out the connection between them.

''I've been good. I'm going to be promoted to jonin level after this mission, but- '' a saddened expression appeared on his face. ''I can't even find my way to hokage's place.''

''Don't worry I'll-'' Her voice was blocked as soon as it came out of her throat.

''I will take you there.'' a threatening yet soothing voice escaped the lips of the silently enraged sharingan user.

''You sure?'' asked Sakura.

''Hn.'' he said as he gestured the slightly shivering iwa-ninja to follow.

''I-I'll see you again, Sakura-san.'' He waved at the kunoichi and she smiled back at him. It didn't take long for the duo to disappear from their sight and the other three sat back on their previous place.

* * *

The sole Uchiha and the ninja from Iwagakure, walked side by side. The only source of sound was the friction between their feet and the apparent white ground. A threatening aura was coming out of the tall man clad in a brown cloak but it didn't stop the chunin to clear up his confusions.

''Um, I haven't seen you before, are you new?'' he enquired with a smile on his face.

''Hn.'' he nodded his head, no.

''Then- mind telling me your name?''

''Uchiha Sasuke.'' he said with his normal tone and failed to notice the now shivering Iwa-nin.

''Y-You! I-I've heard about you! You're- You're Uzumaki Naruto's rival! right? You are the one who saved our village from bandits remember!?'' He had stopped in his track after realizing who the man accompanying him was.

Sasuke stopped right after him and stared at him in disbelief. He expected to hear him accusing him for attacking the kage summit and being the reason for many deaths including Deidara's since he belonged to Iwagakure. But the reaction he could see was pure excitement.

''I'm glad to meet you here today! First Naruto-san, than -..Sakura-san.'' A blush was evident on his cheeks and the suspicion in Sasuke's mind reached a different level. ''And then you. Its really my lucky day.''

''How do you know about Sakura?'' the praising didn't stop the rinnegan holder from clearing his mind.

''Uh!'' his eyes were widdened and his face was painted red. ''S-She treated me during the war.''

''And?'' He couldn't settle for a less than enough explanation.

''Y-You see..I-I really like her.'' he started rubbing the back of his head and avoided eye contact. ''I-I even confessed my ... feelings to her.'' something got caught in the throat of the former avenger and his heart pained. Breathing was being difficult after hearing those words. ''B-But.. she appears to be in love with someone else.''

Uchiha Sasuke was caught off-guard by the last statement. His eyes now faced the snow covered ground and he felt pain burning somewhere in his chest.

 _did he mean... him?_

She had rejected the happiness she could get from somewhere, the love she could get from someone, the bliss she could feel, because of him. He knew he was damaged enough to love anyone, he was broken enough to even love himself. All he could do was cause pain and despair.

''She's really a strong woman. I hope the guy she loves is also a great man.'' The words that escaped the lips of the black-haired ninja, brought him back to reality.

His words were indeed true. She deserved semeone who would love her and save her from pain since she have already had enough of it. Someone who wouldn't push her away, someone who would cherish her. And he knew he was incapable of anything like that.

''Hn.''

''Aye! lets get going.''

They continued their long forgotten ambition and proceeded to the hokage's place.

* * *

Naruto tapped his feet on the ground. Sai had started painting something on one of his scrolls and Sakura vacantly stared at the empty bowl of ramen.

''Did Sasuke forget his way back! dammit! I want another bowl!'' Naruto groaned in frustration.

''That's what happens when you are not in the village for years.'' Sai gave one of his smiles to Naruto which in turn made him sigh.

''Shannaro!'' Sakura stood up from her seat. ''I'm going after him.''

More than an hour had passed since he left to accompany a lost ninja. Naruto had already eaten 10 bowls of ramen and Sai was done with the paintings of Naruto and the ramen guy. Sakura's sketch was in progress.

''I think he left the village again.'' Sai joked in a way that didn't classify the statement as a 'joke'.

Naruto's chopsticks dropped in the eleventh bowl of ramen he was having and he stared at Sai with a vacant expression. His jaw had already dropped and a thread of ramen could be seen coming out of his mouth.

Sakura's heartbeat was temporarily gone. Her breath got caught in her lungs and her eyes could be seen widened. Tears started to build up and she couldn't help but think of the sleepless nights she had while he was gone, the uncountable tears she had shed, the nightmares she have had where she would often see him running away and _dead._

The two different expressions, showed by two former team mates, were left unseen by Sai who had his attention completely on the sketch he was making. As he looked up to see the person he was drawing, he was met by a tearful Sakura who seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

''S-Sakura?''

''NO!'' A teary eyed pinkette shouted.

''I didn't mea-''

''He is not leaving! He won't go anywhere! I'll find him!''

As soon as those words escaped her lips she started running after him. She was going to make sure to prove Sai's statement wrong.

''wait!'' Sai tried to go after her but was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder.

Naruto had a frightening look on his face which warned Sai from making any move.

''Don't say that _ever_ again.'' He said in a serious tone, before he himself stood and followed his team mate.

* * *

She ran with all her might to the hokage's office. Not even stopping to catch her breath, she kept on racing to where she might find him.

Her infuriated heart was beating at a faster pace and her legs were begging her to stop but her determination told her otherwise. Even if the world came to an end, she was not going to stop.

Not until she made sure he had kept his promise.

For a while, her mind told her if Sai's statement was correct. Afterall, Sasuke never volunteered that way before. She wondered if he had actually left the village. She shook her head in frustration at the realization of her thoughts. Her emotions betrayed every unacceptable assumption her intelligence made and she knew she believed in him more than anyone.

She arrived at her destination but the desired man was nowhere to be seen. Tears started falling from her eyes again and she kept on telling her mind that she trusted him with every piece of her existence. She knew he was the person she fell in love with and that he would never leave them alone again.

He would never leave _her_ alone, not again.

''Sakura-san?''

Sakura turned her head to face the previous boy and as far as she remembered, he was the person Sasuke was escorting.

''where's Sasuke?!'' she asked at one.

''w-why are you cryin-'' he tried to ask the reason for her redened eyes and flushed cheeks but was cut off by the same question.

''Tell me, where is he?!''

She screamed with even more intensity than before and failed to notice the now quivering ninja in front of her.

''Sakura?'' a familiar voice made her freeze in her spot and it took a moment for her to calm her senses.

She turned around to face the source of the voice and green emeralds met those mesmerizing dark orbs.

''Sa..suke-kun.'' she whispered and without giving a second thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

''Sasuke-kun.'' she mumbled again and the tears kept on flowing. She tightened her grip and inhaled his scent. All her fears were washed away and her heart could finally relax, a smile crossed her lips and she took a sigh of relief. Never again was she going to let him go.

At first, he was startled, but when he heard her sob, all he wanted was to take away her pain. Even if he didn't know the reason behind her blood-like eyes and even if he didn't know why she had embraced him, he didn't mind wrapping his arm around her shoulders in acknowledgement. Her aroma was as breathtaking as always and her warmth was all he needed in the low temperature.

* * *

A pair of sapphire eyes watched the scene from afar and his lips lifted up to form a smile. How long he had waited for this to happen. How long he had waited to see that smile on his rival's face. His eyes shifted to where a surprised foreign ninja was standing and he quietly made his way to him.

''Don't worry. She'll be fine.'' he assured the said person.

''But why was Sakura-san crying?''

''Its nothing. She's alright now.'' he smiled and received a nod in return.

* * *

Sai, who had been waiting for them to come back, rested his head on his palms and stared at the empty spot of ramen. The only things in his sight were the water steamers and the empty bowls. The menu was right infront of him where details about different types of ramen were placed and he wondered who would care about the little details like the types of menma.

Uzumaki Naruto.

That could clearly be classified as the best of the answers.

He almost tripped on his stool as a lady-like body hugged him from behind. By the familiar smell he could easily tell it was his fiancee.

''Boo! Sai!''

''Its you, right? Ino.''

''How can you tell it so easily!?'' she twitched her nose in a cute way that the once emotionless man liked a lot.

She made her way to the chair on his left. Her long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and her eyes had the same spark as her spirits. A playful smile on her face and Sai tired to figure out the reason for it but failed to understand _women's nature._

''I have a news for you, Sai!''

''And what is it?'' Sai genuinely smiled at the Yamanaka.

''You must've heared of the winter festival?''

''I read it in one of Konoha's books. But what about it?''

''Its two days from now! I just left Kakashi-sensei's office, he called me for some clan's purposes. I _accidently_ overheard his conversation with Iruka-sensei. Oh I'm so excited! Its going to be so romantic.'' her dreamy look was on her face and it took Sai to move a strand of her hair from her face to make her get back to her senses.

''If you want, we can enjoy it.'' he smiled.

''Can we? really!?'' her eye's sparkled.

''Yes-'' he couldn't get to complete his sentence as he was suddenly embraced in _those_ loving arms. The arms, that never made him feel outcasted. The arms, that never made him feel out of place. The arms, that were his home.

''You sure are in high spirits Yamanaka-chan!'' The ramen guy, Teuchi's voice came.

''I can't help it!'' Ino broke free from him and smiled at the man.

''want to have some ramen?'' he smiled.

''Yes.'' She grinned. ''Ahh.. come to think of it, Sai.'' she turned to face her fiance. ''You were supposed to be with your team, right? where's Sakura?''

''I don't know. Better not ask me, its a complicated story.'' he sighed.

''what does that mean?'' she narrowed her eyes at him but was immediately distracted by three very familiar faces approaching her. ''Hi, guys!'' she waved at the former team 7.

Sakura had a fainted blush on her face and same was the case with Sasuke. The nine-tails jinchuriki had his characteristic grin on his face and he waved back.

''Its been a while, pig. How have you been?'' Sakura smirked, a habit that she picked up from the avenger.

''Oh forehead, I've been so good and I'm gonna be married, soon.'' a dramatic look on her face that Sakura knew very well. ''In your case, you should get married to the hospital.''

''Ino has a point.'' Naruto joked.

''Are you so tired of your life that you wanna die, NA-RU-TO.'' Sakura had an evil look on her face that sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

''You don't know about her love life, beautiful. She and the traitor are..'' Sai had the same playful look on his face as Ino and he clearly noticed Sasuke's activated sharingan and the glares he was giving him.

''S-Sai!'' Sakura blushed furiously and Ino couldn't help but piss the Uchiha even more. Its not usual that you get to see a blushing and angry Sasuke, both at the same time.

''Um, look at you both..'' Ino muttered as she pushed Sakura close to Sasuke who in turn glared at the Yamanaka. ''You actually look like a couple, don't you?''

''Look at you both!'' Naruto laughed at the scene and embarrassed the rosette even more.

The Uchiha on the other hand thought of different plans to kill the artist.

''Anyway, forehead. There's a festival two days from now in the village. That's Sunday so I won't hear any excuse from you.'' The blonde rival of the pinkette came to business.

''A festival?''

''The winter festival.''

''Eh?''

''Bring Hinata, too, Naruto.'' she turned to the knucklehead of the leaf village.

''On it.'' Naruto gave her a thumbs up which made Ino remember the old times all of them had togehter. They were just little kids with hopeless dreams, but the man in front of her was the living proof of miracles. Not only was he close to his own dream, he made other's dreams come true. The promises he had kept, the lives he had saved, the hearts that he rescued, to her and to everyone else, Uzumaki Naruto was the real hero.

Her eyes shifted to her rival and all she could do was feel proud of what she had achieved. The insecure girl she met in her childhood was now the strongest kunoichi of the world who managed to fight side by side with two reincarnations, a hokage and had surpassed a hokage. Her forehead that she used to hide, now held the mark of her strength. Her dream, Ino could see, right by her side.

She wondered how people could change so much. The mighty Uchiha Sasuke she knew, was consumed by darkness, driven by darkness and manipulated by darkness. But due to just one exchange of fists, one exchange of words, one feeling of _love_ , he could now be classified as those who saved the world. The one who rivaled a jinchuriki, the one who awakened the mighty rinnegan, could now be seen blushing and pissed off.

How amusing that sight was.

''I'll see you around, Sasuke-..kun.'' she liked the annoyed look on his face whenever she would add that suffix to his name.

''Hn.''

''Lets go, Sai. I need to go for shopping.'' she _ordered._

Sai followed behind after they bid their goodbyes. Sakura sighed in relief as the loud-mouth Yamanaka vanished from her sight and Naruto laughed at her reaction.

''I shall be going now, Sakura-chan, Sasuke. Hinata must be waiting for me at _home.''_

Sakura smiled at the realization of how the idiotic best friend of hers finally had somewhere to call home. After all the suffering, all the pain he went through, he finally had a place to return to.

 _After all, all that matters is what you feel for people and what bonds you share with them_.

Sasuke nodded as Naruto made his way to his _home._ Sasuke couldn't help but wonder when would he have a place to call home, when would he have someone waiting for him, when would he have someone to accept him, with all his sins, all his evil-deeds and all his mistakes and flaws. Even though he assumed he didn't deserve anything, after all he had done, a piece of him still wanted to live a normal life like before. A normal life with a _family._

''Sasuke-kun, I- I will also leave for the hospital now.'' she told him.

''I'll walk you there.'' his nonchalant expression never once left his features.

''Uh-hm.'' she nodded and didn't say anything else. She couldn't tell him how secure she felt with him. Even if she had the strength to take hundreds down at once, the security, the protectiveness, the safety that he provided, was not even comparable. The visions of him trying to kill her sure haunted her at nights but that was an old story. The Sasuke she knew now was nothing like the one she encountered three years ago, at one of Orochimaru's hideouts. Her heart could feel he was the same person she knew at the age of 12.

* * *

They walked side by side. The walk was silent, but comfortable. No one tried to speak but both of them strived to _feel_ the other's presence. Somehow, it felt like they were the only missing pieces of their stories. The only ones who could complete one another.

The silence of their surroundings was remarkable as it made them feel their heart beats playing their musics in the same rhythm. Everything was _comforting._

''I'll be waiting for you at the festival, Sasuke-kun.''

She told him, with that beautiful smile of hers and it was then that he realized he was standing infront of her hospital. May be he was too lost in his _feelings._

He nodded as she waved him goodbye before disappearing from his view. He could do everything in this world to see those smiles. The smiles that made him feel like _home._

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I was really unsure about this story but the response I received was amazing. Thank you so much for reading and liking this story! :)

I'm really really happy! xD

Any review/comment/feedback is appreciated.


	3. All The Battles

**A/N:** Hey guys! Its been a long time. Here's another chapter for y'all. I hope you enjoy it. The next update is going to take about a month because Sasusaku month is right around the corner which is also a good news too since I'll be posting many new fanfictions. But I'll try my best to update it ASAP.

* * *

 **YOU'LL NEVER KNOW**

* * *

It was quiet. Almost too quiet for his liking. Even though he didn't prefer it much rowdy, the silence was, indeed, rather disturbing. The hospitals were usually one of those places he elected to avoid but since a pink haired kunoichi re-entered his life, he had no other choice but to follow his inner self and walk her home everyday.

All his eyes could see was a few medics, walking around and gossiping. It was unusual since he rarely saw the doctors outside, not having anything to do, enjoying themselves. The usual one hundred and ten patients were nowhere to be seen. It almost left him confused that even with his rinnegan, he couldn't see the hospital being like 'hospital'. It was perhaps due to the big 'event' which was going to take place at this time in winter.

His eyes caught sight of the pink color- he had started to like a little, walking towards him, emeralds locked with onyx eyes, a smile plastered on her face. She waved her hand at him and it was then he realized how awkward he looked, blushing, smiling and dumbfounded. She was really _something_ to render him, Uchiha Sasuke, in a state like that.

A brunette and a blond could be seen standing beside Haruno Sakura. Diverting her eyes from those deep, dark eyes of the man in front of her, she looked over her shoulder only to find the two girls she called her students, blushing and giggling as they watched Sasuke.

And she didn't like it. _Not at all_.

A pout appeared on her face as she folded her arms and gave the two girls a soft glare. Tapping her foot, she waited for them to notice her but she never got a response in return, until she had to clear her throat and raise her perfectly shaped eyebrow at them.

The look the young girls saw on the face of the fifth's disciple sent shivers down their spine. A sly smile crossed the lips of the brunette while the other one blushed nervously.

''Sorry, Sakura-san. We forgot he's _your_ man.'' the brunette commented. Clearly teasing the medic.

The former deadly aura surrounding the pinkette was changed into an embarrassed, sheepish one. A tint of pale red brushed her cheeks as she waved her hands in defense.

''W-what are you saying!? don't be silly!'' she excused. Or _tried to excuse_.

''Why are you blushing then, Sakura-san?'' the blonde asked, matter-of-factly.

''I-I'm not blushing!'' Sakura explained. But the result never changed. The brunette still looked at her with a mischevious grin crossing her lips.

''Sakura?''

The palliative voice that never failed to tranquilize her exasperate emotions stole her attention. There he was, standing, waiting for her. She realized she had kept him waiting for too long and knew it was time for her to leave. Her pupils would be taught a lesson some time in future for her utmost priority at the moment was this man. Throwing one last look at the chunins, she finally made her way to Sasuke, trying her best to ignore the giggles of those girls.

''Sorry for the wait.'' she muttered. Still trying her hardest to to hide the crimson shade of her cheeks.

''Hn.'' he murmured as they started to walk.

It was silent, as always, but this quiet was not comforting. He looked across and noticed a perplexed look adorning her features. Arms still folded, firmly. eyes lightly narrowed, annoyed. lips sulking, petulance visible. Her skin dusted in a shade of pink that was still detectable to his eyes.

''What's wrong?'' he inquired.

''Its.. nothing.'' she answered, having the same expression.

''Sure?'' he asked her again, and this time she looked into his direction. His penetrating orbs watching her with a questioning gaze.

''I was wondering..'' she started, averting her stare from the Uchiha. ''About- tonight's festival.''

''What about it?'' he raised a brow.

''I was thinking..'' she mumbled again, ''-Sasuke-kun?'', he nodded. ''Are you coming tonight?'' she looked into his way. Her hair falling over her forehead a little more than usual, eyes shining under the street lights; like emeralds sparkling, A smile embellishing her profile.

''I have to meet up with the hokage.'' came out as a reply.

''I want to watch the fireworks.'' she uttered. ''-with you, Sasuke-kun.'' fixing her sight on the pathway they were walking, she stated.

He stayed quiet for a minute. Just taking in what she had said, feeling the chilled wind blowing and her heat warming his body. His heart was throbing in his chest, almost too painfully, irregularly. He was affected by her words.

He gulped before speaking. ''I might not be able to make it.''

''You can catch up to me _after_ meeting up with Kakashi-sensei.'' She had an innocent look in her eyes, too pure. Too angelic. Aspiration visible in her eyes, hopefulness evident.

 _He couldn't decline it._

''Fine.'' he sighed.

In a microsecond, her World lit up. She jumped, making him startle. ''Oh I totally forgot!'' she exclaimed. ''I had to meet up with Ino!'' she smacked her head, gently. Childishly.

He chuckled.

''I-I gotta go, Sasuke-kun. I can go on my own from here onwards.''

''We can walk till there'' he offered.

''No, its fine. You need to see the hokage first.'' She wandered into the direction that lead to the Yamanaka's house. ''Don't forget about the festival, Sasuke-kun! You've promised!'' she waved at him from afar and he nodded in reponse which she was able to pick up even from the distance. She smiled at him for one last time before turning around.

 _She was happy._

* * *

''I've been waiting for you, come in.'' Said a calm, subduing voice. The silver haired man standing in front of the extensive window of the hokage's room, with his back turned, greeted his former student.

Hatake Kakashi, the sixth hokage, stood there, watching the scenes in front of his eyes. The snow being swept by the inhabitants, children playing, people smiling, fathers holding their children's hands oh-so-protectively, which certainly reminded him of the good old times and the kids smiling back at their parents. He smiled behind his mask.

 _He really had become old, hadn't he._

The sharingan holder entered the chamber with a gentle grunt. Taking small steps, he finally made it to where the desk of the leader was. His dark cloak hiding his figure, he stood there with a set expression on his face.

The man in the characteristic jonin flat jacket turned around; arms folded, his idle, dark eyes, half lidded as always, finally focussed the young man in front of him.

''Aren't you going to enjoy the festival, Sasuke?'' The current hokage asked.

''You wanted to see me regarding an important matter.'' the questioning tone of his voice made the elder man chuckle behind the mask which completely covered his posterior face.

''Yes, I did. Indeed.''

''So, what is it?'' asked the Uchiha.

''Take a seat here, Sasuke.'' Said Kakashi.

Taking a seat in front of the hokage, with an anxious look on his face, Sasuke waited for the hokage to speak.

''when are you planning to resume travelling?'' Asked the rokudaime.

''In about two months.'' he spoke, nonchalantly.

''what are you going to do in these two months? have you decided yet?''

Question after question sure irritated Sasuke but considering the person in front of him, he chose to answer any way.

''Spend sometime with my _friends_ and also rebuild the Uchiha compound.''

 _Friends, huh? when did he learn using such words._ He wondered.

''Uchiha compound, I see.'' Said Kakashi, ''I can get it done for you, you don't need to worry about it.'' he continued.

''I want to do it by myself.'' Those streets sure didn't hold peaceful memories for him but they certainly did hold some precious ones which he wanted to cherish. Since there's always a price to pay for something important, those traumatizing scenes which he had in the back of his mind were mere prices to pay for the beautiful memories he had of his big brother. And he surely did not want to lose sight of those old times.

The space was quiet for some time, until the hokage chose to speak.

''I have a mission for you, Sasuke. And _only you_ can carry out that mission.'' He said, ''But whether you want to do it or not, is up to you.''

''A mission?'' questioned the new patriarch of the Uchiha.

''we have some clues- Sai was working on them previously. It somehow gives a rough idea of Kaguya still, somehow, existing.''

''Kaguya? But we sealed her. It's not possible.'' said the former avenger, clearly disturbed by the previous statement.

''And that's exactly what I want your help with. Lets just consider this for now- 'Otsutsuki Kaguya might have been released from the seal and is still somewhere out there' and you need to investigate whether the hypothesis is correct or not. ''

''hn.'' Sasuke nodded.

''For now, Sasuke. Go and spend some quality time with the others, i can't give you all the details now. I'll summon Sai tomorrow in the morning, the three of us will think over it then.'' Kakashi spoke as his expression turned to a calm one again, ''Just keep this in your mind for now, you might have to leave a little earlier than planned, so complete all your tasks as soon as possible.''

''I understand.'' Sighing, he stood up from his spot and turned around to walk out of the room. But Kakashi's voice stopped him in his tracks.

''Sasuke.'' he said, ''Have a good time.'' A smile crossed his lips behind his dark mask, his eyes narrowed, a gentle expression on the hokage's face.

Sasuke nodded, a barely visible smile adorning his profile as well, as he quietly walked out of the room.

* * *

A low, buzzing voice was echoing her ears, the warm waves of the dryer hitting her skin, blowing her hair, evaporating the moisture off her pink locks.

''Ne, Sakura?'' Asked the Yamanaka as she dried her best friend's damp hair.

''Uh-hm.'' mumbled Sakura as she waited for Ino to speak.

''You should really wear that kimono.'' with her lips curled up into a pout, eyes a little narrowed, the blond spoke.

''I ... don't know.'' said Sakura with a low voice; unsure, insecure.

Noticing the timorous look on her friend's face, the blond sighed. Placing the blow drier on the table in front of her, as she tied the pinkette's hair into a bun, Ino tried to encourage Sakura.

''Look at you now, so pale. Weren't you all excited for the festival, hn?'' she reminded her, '' _Sasuke-kun_ will also be there, you know.'' She teased Sakura, emphasizing the word _Sasuke_.

watching the reflection, as seen through the mirror in front of the two, Ino noticed a sulking Sakura, with a fainted blush dusting her cheeks.

''It won't suit me.''

''At least try it for once!'' exclaimed Ino, ''Stay right here, I'm going to fetch it for you.'' Ino continued as she walked out of her room to find the desired clothes.

After 10 minutes, the female Yamanaka returned with a paper bag in her hand. She handed over the object to Sakura.

''Lets get started then! I'll help you put it on.'' Ino clapped her hands in enthusiasm as they started the little job.

* * *

Cold winds blowing his dark hair, his cloak floating in the air, he made it past the well-lit streets to his current residence. The gate of the building was unlocked as always but the other chakra he could sense, made him let go of a held-back breath.

''what is it, Naruto?'' he questioned as he walked into the space, taking off his sandals.

The reknowned blond of Konoha was standing on the wooden floor, his arms folded back, hiding something, his face engraced with a grin, he was definitely up to something.

''I have a surprise for you.'' he winked and Sasuke sighed in return.

''huh?'' he made it towards his _best friend_ , a questioning look on his face, eyebrow raised.

with his characteristic grin crossing his lips, the Jinchuriki handed over a bag to Sasuke. His sapphire eyes shining as always.

''what is this?'' asked the Uchiha as he sneaked a peek inside the bag.

''A kimono, Sasuke. A ki-mo-no.'' explained Naruto. His fingers raised, as if trying to explain something he himself wasn't sure about.

''For what?''

''Uh!'' a desperate look decorated the face of the Uzumaki as he held himself back from hitting his rival- _really hard_. ''For the festival.''

''Is it necessary?'' he asked again.

''Yes. It is.'' he told him. Arms folded, a proud smirk on his face. ''look, Sasuke.'' he gained the attention of the Uchiha, ''don't tell me you have already forgotten about it. Sakura-chan is looking forward to it.''

''I know.'' he said after a small pause.

''So don't let me down now, Sasuke. You don't know how much struggle I went through to find the right colors to match you!'' Naruto said, dramatically. Sasuke chuckled. ''Get ready fast, Sakura-chan must be waiting for you.'' he said as he patted his shoulder in a way that told Sasuke that he believed in him. ''I'll see you there.'' he raised his hand as parting, as he walked out, leaving the Uchiha behind.

* * *

A shiver ran down her spine as she caught sight of her most-awaited companion. Dressed in a kimono, the last Uchiha made his way towards her. His _hakama_ , black; the _haori_ grey, with the Uchiha crest symbolized at the corners of the robe. The characteristic intimidating aura of the Uchiha clan, surrounding him. His hair tossing with the breeze, his eyes focussed on the pnk-haired kunoichi.

Their eyes met, she blushed, a nervous smile crossed her lips, he looked away, then looked back at her, until they were finally face-to-face, just looking into each other's eyes, as if worlds were visible through those orbs, as if they could see each other's soul.

He noticed her fine clothing. Her pink kimono with printed white cherry blossoms, the red _obi_ tying the cloth all together, her hair tied into a bun, her lips glossy, eyes glistening, like emeralds shining under the moon light. _She looked adorable_.

''w-welcome.'' she greeted him, ''Your kimono looks great.'' she complimented him.

''Credits to Naruto.'' he exhaled.

''I'm surprised it's not orange.'' she giggled, Sasuke chuckled.

She looked away once again, not being able to look him in the eyes, getting embarrassed everytime she looked up to see his face, her heart pounding, butterflies- the beautiful kind of butterflies fluttering in her stomach, her knees weak, about to give up and fall, _hard._ Just like she had fallen for him- _hard_.

His condition was no different but being the mighty Uchiha Sasuke, he covered up. His characteristic stoic look on his face, _stoic_ but not _emotionless_. His eyes held feelings, the feelings his fragile heart had kept hidden for so long, the emotions he had fought against for so long. Longing, passion, tenderness, intimacy, compassion and whatnot. As much as he wanted to deny it, he really was looking forward to this day, _this moment_.

''we should get going.'' lightly, she mumbled, trying to get out of the tensing situation.

He nodded in agreement as they started to walk. A comfortable distance between them, eyes still not meeting. She wanted to get close, to hold his hand, to feel his warmth; but the overwhelming sentiments in her enraging heart demanded calming, which became her utmost priority at present.

Taking in a deep breath, she held it back for a second, closing her eyes- as if trying to tell herself its alright to be walking next to Sasuke- she exhaled. His eyes, for sure, didn't let this scene pass by.

''Are you alright?'' he questioned.

The sudden question sure made her jump in her spot but she calmed herself as soon as that happened. ''I'm fine.'' she told him, a smile crossing her lips. He nodded.

''There's still some time until the fireworks start. Is there something you want to do?'' he asked her, noticing the strange behavior of the pinkette.

She gulped before speaking, an innocent smile on her face, her face still flushed but she tried to look at Sasuke this time. Lifting her head up to match the level of his eyes, her heart still pounding in her chest, as if about to burst. She dragged her eyes up to see him in the eyes.

 _His eyes._ As dark as she had remembered them to be. Like dark pearls shining under the sunlight, by the seashore, being washed by the waves. Still pure, as blameless as she had remembered them to be. They held ambition, they held passion, they held honour. But one thing wasn't the same as she had remembered.

 _They didn't hold hatred._

They held life.

Looking into his eyes, she forgot what was going on around her. It was just the two of them. It didn't matter what everyone else thought, it didn't matter what any one else wanted, it didn't matter what anyone else would say. He was still the same Sasuke she had loved for as long as she could remember, he was still the same Sasuke who had left her with a sincere ' _thank you'_ , he was still the same Sasuke who had returned home to her, he was still the same Sasuke she had waited on each and every day, he was still _her_ Sasuke, the Sasuke she had known for more than a decade. And she was still glad she had met him.

''Sakura?'' he called out her name as she kept on staring at him and did not utter a single word.

His voice brought her back to where she was, at the festival, surrounded by people. And since it was a _festival_ and Sasuke had accepted her proposal to come, she was not going to make him regret it. She was going to make it memorable for him. She was going to make sure he had fun.

Picking herself back up, she quickly reviewed all the entretainment spots for the festival in her mind. Food stalls, games, competitions, painting, fishing, performing jutsu, eating a hundred bowls of ramen, arm wrestling and making the best snow sculpture.

''Eat a hundred bowls of ramen.'' came out of her mouth in an instant. And she herself had no idea _why_ she had said it. But once it was spoken, it was already too late to take it back.

''Ramen?'' a perplexed look on Sasuke's face.

''R-Ramen.'' she said, determined.

''Are you sure?'' he asked again. Still not satisfied with her statement.

''Yes.'' she answered. Smiling this time. She genuinely wanted to enjoy whatever came in the way. For as long as Sasuke was next to her, nothing scared her. Not even one hundred bowls of ramen. She was going to win it, even if she had to fight the _ramen king_ , Uzumaki Naruto.

Noticing the fire in her eyes, he smirked slightly. ''Alright.''

* * *

After walking for five minutes, they finally reached the Ichiraku ramen, all the area near it was decorated with lamps, people surrounding the shop like honeybees, tables placed, people cheering, it appeared as if a competiton was already going on.

As they reached closer to the venue, the blond whom they were very familiar with, could be seen sitting on one of the chairs, alone, no one competing him, his wife standing next to him, dressed in a beautiful lavender kimono, eyes fixed on her husband. Hyuga Hinata was also cheering on their blond buddy. As her white orbs met Sakura's green ones, a smile appeared on the lips of the byakugan holder. She waved her hand at her, shyly as always and Sakura waved back at her.

The whole scene, in a nutshell, was that; no one was _daring_ to compete the hero of Konoha- Uzumaki Naruto. But everyone was cheering on him as he gulped in yet another bowl of ramen.

''Sasuke!'' Said the jinchuriki of nine tails as he noticed the presence of his rival. ''Come lets see who can finish more ramen!'' he exclaimed.

Sasuke now held a teasing look on his face as he looked over at Sakura.

''Ramen.'' he said, with a smirk plastering his profile. His attention towards the rosette.

''Ramen.'' Replied Sakura, with immense determination in her eyes as she smirked back at him and made her way to the blond.

''I see, no one is competing you, Naruto.'' she said, as gently as always, ''How about the two of us compete to see who can finish more bowls of ramen?'' she offered.

''Of course, Sakura-chan!'' he exclaimed, excited to see the look on the face of the kunoichi. That intimidating aura surrounding her, sure, reminded him of the old times.

Sakura settled herself on the chair in front of Naruto, eye contact: tense.

''Here we go!'' Exclaimed Naruto as the game began.

* * *

''I can't believe I lost to Naruto!'' said a very frustrated pinkette, her head literally boiling in anger.

''That was to be expected.'' said Sasuke, his characteristic playful smirk still embellishing his profile.

''Damn that Ramen-beast!'' she shrieked. Tremendously annoyed.

''Lets forget out it.'' the Uchiha told her, obviously trying to cool her down.

''Yeah, you're right.'' she sighed, ''we should go somewhere else.''

Picking up the pace once again, they started to walk, only to be halted by yet another blond. The heiress of the Yamanaka, standing in thier path, her turquoise eyes sparkling, focussed on the pink-haired kunoichi. Her husband-to-be standing next to her, both of them wearing a mauve and dark blue hakama, respectively.

''Oh if it isn't forehead!'' Ino exclaimed, as dramatically as forever.

''Pig..'' Sakura sighed before grinning at her bestfriend.

''Hello, Sakura.'' Sai said, raising his hand and looking at the rosette, ''you too, traitor-kun.'' the _annoying_ smile of the painter visible on his face, his eyes set on the Sharingan user.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as a response before humming at him.

''There's this game going on over there.'' Ino said, pointing towards a specific direction. ''The-snow-man-game.'' she explained.

''Snow-man-game?'' Sakura asked with a questioning look in her eyes.

''They are teaming two to three people and the team which makes the best snow man becomes the winner.'' She tried to explain further. ''we should take part in it, forehead. Two-on-two.'' she offered, elbowing Sai who smiled in return.

Sakura looked over her shoulder only to find Sasuke glaring at Sai for giving him yet another one of his fake smiles. _Those two just wouldn't get along, would they?_ His eyes shifted to look at the medical ninja next to him.

He nodded at her, smirking, telling her they were going to take part in that game and win for sure.

''Lets do this, Ino.'' Sakura told her; resolute, dauntless.

* * *

The game began. Sakura and Sasuke were team red and Ino and Sai team blue. Having Sai on the rival team and being short on one hand, sure left them at a disadvantage but as the Uchiha had wanted, they were going to win it. Not matter what.

Settling themselves on their knees over the snow-covered ground, they waited for the whistle to blow. As soon as the beep was heard, they got down to business.

Sakura brought the snow closer, digging the cold ground with her bare hands. Sasuke followed her lead. As soon as his lone hand touched the frosty ground, the peaceful memories of his beloved big brother came flashing in his conscience. How he would beg his ever-busy brother to make a snow man with him and how they'd end up having a snow ball fight. Then their mother would come and scold him for bothering his big brother who had homework to do and then they'd sleep in their warm futon together, or sometimes sneak out in the forests or just roam about in the streets in the dark of night.

A weak smile crossed his lips. A tear threatened to fall but a warm hand on his cold one brought him out of his reminiscence. He looked at the possessor of such healing hands, the smile on his face never fading. She held a consoling look in her eyes.

She squeezed his hand. ''You can do it, Sasuke-kun.'' she whispered. He nodded. And they started their mission.

Shaping the snow into projections, their fingers touched. The contact was ephemeral but the results were ever-lasting. Looking over her shoulder she looked at Ino and Sai shaping a mermaid which was almost done. Theirs was about to come at an end, too. The final touch was to shape the snow into fire. The fire surrounding a half-body susan'o. More like Itachi's, less like Sasuke's.

Both of them weren't so good at art, but Sasuke's heart thinking of Itachi and Sakura's heart thinking of Sasuke, both of them trying their hardest to not let the other one down, somehow, it just turned out fine. It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't bad either.

The blue team declared the completion of their target and so did the red one.

Both their sculptures were examined carefully by the two judges. Ino and Sai's mermaid was flawless, having a scaled tail, rounded big eyes and wavy hair, bare belly and prominent facial features, the creature looked beautiful. Their points were jotted down in a note book. Next up was team red. Their snow statue was a susan'o in the memory of Uchiha Itachi but none of them said it out loud. Fire surrounding it like the dark flames of amaterasu.

Sakura had a confident smirk on her face as she eyed Ino.

By now, the place was surrounded by a handsome amount of people, the legendary Uchiha technique was the main source of their attraction even though the mermaid was on fleek, groomed beautifully.

The results were announced, red team winning by 1 point scoring 18 out of 20. And the blue team scoring 17 out of 20. Sasuke and Sakura had won yet another battle. The losing team was as cheery as always as it approached the victors. A cheesy smile on Ino's face as she elbowed Sakura.

''You two have quite a fine chemistry.'' she whispered in her ear, making Sakura blush.

''I didn't know you could do things other than starting wars, Traitor.'' The sarcasm in Sai's voice was now tolerable to Sasuke. Nothing he said pissed him off for he and Sakura had already defeated him in this fight.

''You bet.'' Sasuke replied, smirking proudly.

''the fireworks are about to start, we should get going.'' Ino told Sakura as the two of them parted ways, Sai and her holding hands as they walked away, bidding farewell to the Uchiha and the medic.

After a moment of silence and watching the retreating backs of their friends, Sakura spoke up.

''Lets get going.'' she turned her head to see his face. ''we'll miss the fireworks otherwise.''

''Hn.'' he murmured as they started to walk.

* * *

''where do you want to watch the fireworks from?'' Inquired Sasuke as they kept on walking _away_ from the location of the festival. Sasuke following Sakura's lead.

''I'm taking you there!'' she told him, excited. He knew she was eager to watch the pyrotechnics but the enthusiasm he was witnessing was beyond his expectations. And seeing her smile like that never failed to warm his heart.

He was happy to be with her at the moment. But this togetherness was going to end quite soon. He was reminded of what the hokage had said to him, _earlier than expected,_ and judging by the level of danger of the whole situation, he knew that that _earlier_ was going to arrive even earlier than expected.

His depressive thought were obstruct by the scene his eyes caught sight of. Cherry blossoms blooming in all their glory, scenting of nothing but tranquillity. The place was very known to him. The trees shining under the moon light, the river flowing under the red bridge and the reflection of the moon on the surface of water. It was the team 7 meeting place. And most probably, Haruno Sakura's favorite place in the entire village.

''This is where we all started, right? Sasuke-kun.'' she said, smiling gently. ''Team 7, Naruto, You and me.''

He said nothing, more like he could say nothing, the words could not come out. This girl here, got her heart destroyed by being a part of team 7. If she weren't, she'd be happy, Peaceful. She wouldn't have to cry, she wouldn't have to try _so hard_ , she wouldn't have to exceed all her limits just so she could be with the rest of her team. And even after getting herself torn apart, she still cherished the source of her destruction. So much it was hurting him. But because she was Haruno Sakura, he could understand her completely. She was the type of person who'd do anything for other people's sake. Even if it were people like him, who had crushed her heart over and over again.

That's just how Haruno Sakura was and would always be.

''Come on, Sasuke-kun!'' she waved her hand at him, signalling him to stand next to her and enjoy watching the fireworks which were about to start, and so he did.

His hand was gripping the red rod of the bridge's frame and so was hers, so close that he could feel her warmth. Her scent filling his nostrils, giving him a calm, serene sensation. Her hair blowing with the wind, touching his shoulder.

He wanted to stay like that forever. But forevers did not exist, did they? And it was too late until she finally spoke up. Until she finally noticed his stiff posture. Until she finally _felt_ his troubled heart.

''what's wrong, Sasuke-kun?'' she asked, not looking at him, her eyes fixated on the calm water below.

''Its nothing.'' he said after a slight pause.

''I can see it. Don't hide.'' she pushed her hands from the railing, eyes now staring at him, penetrating, as if tearing down his walls and looking at his soul, as if she had already seen his vulnerable heart.

''I told you its nothing.'' he lied again, looking away, not wanting to bother her, not wanting to steal away her happiness.

''Don't lie, Sasuke-kun.'' she said, forcing him to look at her. Her eyes now filled with tears but she held them back. And seeing this, he knew he could no longer lie.

''Kakashi wants me to leave for a mission.'' he told her, finally meeting her eyes.

''what mission?'' she asked.

''That- I can't tell.'' he said in a low voice, almost like a whisper, ''I will have to leave the village in a few days.'' he said, a despairing expression ruling his face.

''I see.'' she looked away again, down at the river below, avoiding to meet his gaze. Because she knew if she didn't do that, she'd break down.

''I'm..'' he started. His voice low, like undertones, ''I'm sorry for that.''

It was breaking her heart. So much that she wanted to clutch it, lay down and cry, scream and yell for comfort even though she knew nothing was going to heal her.

But she had to stay strong. She had to stay strong for the sake of the man next to her. The vulnerable boy she had met years ago, the boy who acted so strong and fortified. But she knew none of it was, infact, the truth. _He was damaged beyond repair_.

''I-Its okay, Sasuke-kun. As long as you can always return home.'' she said, a smile- he knew was fake, decorating her features. And it broke his heart even more. _She was still that bad at lying._

He did not know what to do to console her. To tell her it was alright. He wasn't too good with words after all.

He spread his lone arm and in an instant, wrapped it around her petite figure, her body pressed against his strong one, he felt her warmth and she felt his. His scent filling her nostrils. She burried her face in his chest, her arms still too weak to wrap them around him. His head tucked into the crook of her neck, her smell like fresh flowers, he murmured another apology and this time- she cried.

Her tears wetting the fabric of his clothes, his arm rubbing her back for comfort. She kept on crying for a moment until she felt the need to stay strong. She had to understand she wasn't the only one suffering and that the one in the most pain was this broken man who was trying to keep her together.

She lifted her hand up to wrap them around his body. ''Its alright.''she whispered again, ''Its alright.'' she repeated.

''Sakura.'' he stated. His hot breath hitting her skin, almost sending shivers down her spine, ''I want you to go with me somewhere.''

''where?'' she asked him, breaking free from the embrace as she looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes, her eyes still wet with tears, eye lashes thick, damp. Her cheeks reddened. She still looked beautiful that way.

''Uchiha compound.'' he told her, almost startling her.

She wanted to ask him _why_ but she decided not to. She nodded as the blasting voice of the fireworks stole their attention.

They quickly looked over at the sky, fire cracking, like shooting stars in the sky, the view was indeed beautiful, and even more beautiful with the two of them standing so close to each other. Her hands still lightly placed on his chest and his hand still gently wrapped around her shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N:** The words in _italic_ in the outfit section of the story are different parts of the Japanese dress, kimono. Even I am not that aware with the Japanese culture so the credit goes to google-sensei.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, leave me reviews!


End file.
